


The Beginning of New Vegas

by Lilbean12



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Rape, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbean12/pseuds/Lilbean12
Summary: Holly is a nineteen year old girl who works for Mr House, she has never known anyone else but Mr House, Marilyn, and Jane. That all changes when Mr House decides to start the three families and bring Vegas back. But everything doesn't go how Holly imagined things to go, she didn't just live her worst nightmare, she became her worst nightmare.





	1. The Three Families

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story so sorry if it actually sucks, lol. In this story, Mr House isn't a computer, nor is Jane or Marilyn, they are humans.

Holly straightened her jacket, she always wanted to look good for Mr House. She took a deep breath and opened the large wooden doors. There stood Mr House, turned the other way, looking out the window with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was looking at the three families walking around and exploring New Vegas. She smirked as he saw them still with dirt on their face and what they wore when they were out in the Mojave desert.  
“You asked to see me, sir?” Holly said standing in the doorway, she always had a weird feeling around Mr House, not a sexual feeling, but more of fear.  
“Ah yes, please, take a seat.” Mr House said, still looking out the window. Holly began walking towards a chair which Mr House had on the other side of his desk, for visitors. She sat down and put her hands in her lap, she looked at Mr House, who slowly turned around. Holly was beautiful, untouched by the harsh wasteland, she had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. She started working for Mr House only a year before he invited the three families to New Vegas. She didn’t understand why he chose such savages to work for him, one of the families were cannibals and the others were just murderers. He walked over to his desk, placing down his whiskey. Holly smelled the strong scent, she couldn’t bare the smell of Mr House’s whiskey brand that he drank, too strong for her liking. He smirked at her before reaching into a drawer of his desk. He pulled out three white envelopes with wax seals on each, which the letters O, C, and W. She looked at the envelopes which were in Mr House's hand as he continued to smirk at her. He sat on the edge of the desk, she could smell his cologne, a very strong scent, but she liked it.  
“May I ask what those are sir?” She asked as she looked up to meet Mr House’s gaze.  
“I need you to deliver these notes to each of the three families leaders, Benny, Nero, and Marjorie. And only them, no one else.” Mr House said, he handed the envelopes to her, she took them and put them on the desk to look back up at Mr House.  
“Of course, sir. Anything else?” She asked while gazing into Mr House’s blueish grey eyes.  
“That is it.” Mr House responded before standing back up to pick up his whiskey glass and sit down in his leather chair. He took a sip of his drink, still looking into his eyes, Holly finally took control of herself and stood up. She began walking towards the door, but Mr House whistled for her attention. She slowly turned her head to see Mr House smirking and looking at her.  
“And when you finish, we need to speak of your promotion, my dear.” Mr House said before taking a sip of his whiskey. This made Holly blush, the way he called her ‘my dear’ made her feel warm. She ignored the feeling of lust and opened the wooden doors.

As she walked towards the elevator, she ran into a woman. The woman was carrying a metal tray, which she dropped. Holly gasped and started to help the woman with the tray. When they looked up at each other, Holly recognized her. It was Jane, Mr House’s ‘assistant’. Holly was an assistant herself, but she knew Jane was sleeping with Mr House, something Holly never came close to doing. Holly looked into Jane’s brown eyes, the awkward silence was cut off by Holly helping Jane up.  
“I’m so sorry Jane, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Holly said while helping Jane put the cup of coffee back on the tray.  
“It’s quite all right, I should be more careful.” Jane responded. She gave Holly a smile and walked towards the wooden doors which Holly just exited. She watched Jane open the door slightly and saw Mr House smirking at Jane. Holly began walking towards the elevator, she stepped inside and watched the doors slowly close. She began to think of Mr House and what he was doing with Jane. She felt a little jealous, but not because they had a crush on Mr House, it was because Holly has only seen one man in her life, Mr House. She heard of the feeling called ‘love’, she watched a movie with Mr House once called ‘Casablanca; she really liked the character Ilse, probably because she reminded Holly of herself. Except Rick was actually trying to get Ilse to like him, which she did. Holly sighed, she always wanted to feel love, she wanted to be loved by someone, she wanted to love someone till it hurt. She wanted so much with her life, things that were nearly impossible in the year 2281. 

When the elevator doors opened, she was on the bottom level of the Lucky 38 Casino, which was abandon. It hadn’t been used in hundreds of years, but Mr House still wanted all of the old machines in the casino, giving it an almost apocalyptic vibe, which really was what it was. Holly stepped out of the elevator, she always hated the bottom level, she got a sad and depressed feeling of the emptiness of it. She walked fast towards the door, trying to not look around, she gripped the envelopes tightly and opened the glass door.

The light of the sun hit shined in her eyes, she squinted before opening them again. She looked at all the people, all the men and women in their Mojave Wasteland outfits. She felt something she never felt before, she couldn’t describe it, but she only had three people to talk to her entire life, Mr House, Marilyn, and Jane, which got old fast. So many people with stories, stories she could learn! She adjusted her hat and began walking down the steps. She felt eyes observing her, she smiled as she walked towards the Gomorrah, once a brothel, probably becoming one again. She looked up at the sign which had a women on it, with the letters ‘Gomorrah’ on it. She saw men which she believed worked for the Omertas, talking to each other, but when she walked past them, they just looked at her. They whispered to each other, probably wondering who she was. She opened the doors to the once occupied brothel, to see it in it’s full glory. Mr House never let her explore the old casinos, he said it was dangerous. She imagined the Gommorah to have red carpets and red walls. But it was very pretty, tile on the floor, she liked it. All the men inside there looked busy and scary, so she decided to walk up to a woman who was leaning down shuffling through a cardboard box.  
“Hello…” Holly said, she was thrilled to meet someone new, but she was still nervous, she hadn’t seen someone who didn’t wear ten pounds of makeup like Marilyn and Jane, in her entire life. The woman stood up and looked at Holly. She seemed shocked by Holly’s beauty.  
“You really shouldn’t be in here, the casino isn’t open yet.” The woman said while giving Holly a look of concern. Holly gave the woman a warm smile.  
“Oh, well you see, Mr House sent me, he wants me to give your boss this letter.’ Holly said, the woman looked down at the letter which Holly was gripping. She still had a concerned look on her face, like she really didn’t want Holly to be in here.  
“Oh well, if you want I can give it to him.” The woman said as she looked back up at Holly. Holly sighed, she didn’t want to be rude to the lady, but she had to follow Mr House’s orders, especially at a time like this.  
“Well you see, Mr House wanted me to give this to your boss directly....” Holly replied.  
“Oh, I see… I can take him to you…” She said before turning around and began walking into the casino. Holly began following her, admiring the old, tall, and carefully painted ceiling of the casino. When they got to the office of her boss, she turned to Holly with a look of fear. “Before you go in there… You should know something…” The woman said while looking into Holly’s ocean blue eyes.  
“Yes?” Holly asked, she really didn’t have time to hear what the woman had to say, but the woman had been so kind, she decided to hear what the woman had to say.  
“Well, Nero is not the best around woman. Neither is Big Sal, they don’t really know how to treat us woman, just be cautious around them…” The woman replied. She began looking down, like she was afraid of Holly’s response.  
“Who is Nero and Big Sal?” Holly asked, looking at the woman who was clutching her fists.  
“Nero is the boss, Big Sal’s his right hand man.” The woman responded still looking down.  
“Oh I see, thank you.” Holly said before walking towards the door.  
“Wait.” The woman said, Holly turned around to look at the woman, who was now looking at Holly. “I’m Janice.” The woman said before walking towards the casino. Holly gave a slight smile before entering. She did not think to knock, which she would later think was absolutely rude of her. 

When she entered, she saw two men talking. One was in a chair and looking at the man standing up. The man in the chair was a brunette, he was smiling at the man standing up. The other man had a hat on and had a smug look on his face, but was smiling. When she entered, they both looked up, now with a stern look. Holly stood in the doorway, regretting not knocking, she looked into the man sitting down’s dark eyes. All she wanted to do was run out and hide under her blanket, but she was no child, she was a nineteen year old girl.  
“And you are?” The man sitting down asked, he had a deep voice. Chills ran down Holly’s spine as he spoke, he had a voice that scared her. She took a deep breath and still looked at him. Not acknowledging the other man who was giving a disapproving look to her.  
“I… I am Holly, I work for Mr House…” She said with a low voice, she was afraid of this man, she didn’t know why, maybe it was his eyes.  
“And what does he want?” The other man standing up asked, he had an even worse voice! He had a low voice too, but he sounded old, but he didn’t look old. She shifted her gaze to the man standing, she felt like she could hear everything she was thinking.  
“He wanted me to give you this…” Holly said while walking up to the man sitting down desk. Before she could reach it, the man standing pulled out his gun, pointing it at her head. This has never happened to Holly before, she stopped dead in her tracks, she wanted to cry, but she was frozen. She looked at the man holding the gun and then at the man sitting, hoping he would say something. But he just sat there still staring at Holly. She didn’t know what to say, she just hoped it was a joke, a sick joke.  
“Who said to move?” The man holding the gun asked while staring deep into her eyes. Holly felt her anxiety building up, she just stared at the man holding the gun.  
“I’m sorry, I just thought you wanted the envelope.” Holly said, she wanted to cry so bad, but she had to stay strong. The man sitting down raised his hand, motioning the other man to lower the gun. The man looked at the man sitting, with a look of ‘what the hell’, he sighed and put his gun back in his pocket.  
“Well, if Mr House wants something, I’d be a stupid fuck not to obey. I expect you to do the same Sal.” The man sitting down said, who she now thought was Nero.  
“I just thought-” Sal started to say, before Nero interrupted him.  
“You were being a fucking idiot, if you weren’t my right hand man, I’d get someone to blow your fucking brains out. Now, give me the note and get out.” Nero responded before motioning Holly to come forward. “ Holly began walking forward, less scared now, feeling a little confident. She handed the note to Nero who snatched it aggressively out of her hand, looking at her the entire time. Holly began walking back towards the door she entered, feeling Nero and Sal’s eyes glued on her. 

She sighed in relief when she closed the door, happy she was alive. She walked out of the Gommorah, knowing she had two more crazy groups to deal with. She couldn’t wait to complain to Marilyn and Jane about the rudeness of the families, and laugh over how they dressed. She walked up to the next casino, The Tops. She remembered watching a movie with Frank Sinatra in it, and they showed The Tops. 

When she entered the tops, it was already almost done getting set up. She walked over to the reception area, which had a dark haired man leaning over the counter, looking at some other men working on something. He was wearing a suit, like all the other men in there. She felt much more comfortable in there than the last casino, but still didn’t let her guard down. She decided to be humorous and ring the bell. She gave the bell a slight ding, the man jumped slightly and closed his eyes and laughed. She laughed with him and he opened his eyes and looked at Holly. This place smelled so much cleaner, unlike the Gomorrah, which already wreaked of alcohol and cigars.  
“Hello beautiful, came a little too early.” He said while smiling at Holly. Still smiling, she fell in love with his gaze and his beautiful brown eyes. She put her hair behind her ear and felt herself blushing.  
“Actually, I work for Mr House. He wanted me to give this to your owner.” Holly responded, still smiling at the man.  
“Sorry doll, I think he’s busy. If you want, I can give it to him when I see him next.” He responded, now giving her a smirk. She sighed, still smiling.  
“Are you sure? Mr House’s orders were very specific.” She asked giving him puppy eyes while tilting her head. He sighed, obviously taken over by her beauty.  
“Listen, I know this is against the rules, but go to the thirteenth floor, he’s on the balcony at the end of the hall.” He said while giving her a look of remorse. She smiled again and gave him a grateful look.  
“Thank you, Mr…” She said, she wanted to get to know him better, she already knew she would be great friends with him.  
“Swank.” He responded with a smirk. She really wanted to roll her eyes, why did all of these men have weird names? She didn’t care though, she still liked him.  
“Thank you again, Swank.” She said before walking towards the elevator. She blushed as she walked towards the elevator, getting the feeling she never felt before, love.  
“Hey!” Swank yelled, she turned her head to look at Swank who still leaned against the counter.  
“You never told me your name.” He said with a smirk. She giggled a little bit and smiled.  
“Holly.” She responded before pressing the button for the elevator. She looked down and smiled, happy with life. When she got in the elevator, all she could think about is Swank, she couldn’t wait to brag about someone of her own, to Marilyn and Jane, who would be jealous, for sure. 

As the doors opened to the thirteenth floor, she began walking towards the glass doors which led to a balcony. She saw a man leaning over the edge, looking down at the Mojave Desert and New Vegas. She slowly opened the doors, the man turned around and smiled at her. He wore a checkered suit, silly really.  
“I didn’t think Swank would already send me a girl.” He said with a smirk, examining her body. She just looked at him, obviously annoyed.  
“Not exactly, Mr House sent me.” She responded giving him a stern look.  
“Mr House? Never thought he’d give me one of his girls.” He responded with a smirk, he held a cigarette in one hand that was leaning against the rail of the balcony.  
“He wanted me to deliver this note.” She said while handing the note to him. He took one last smoke of his cigarette before throwing it over the balcony and took the note. He reached into his pocket and took out one bottle cap and handed it to her. She smiled at him before walking away. 

 

And finally, The White Glove Society. Holly was most excited to see their new place, she used to sneak into it when she was sixteen, usually caught by Jane or Mr House. But she always loved seeing how fancy it used to be, it almost made her sad she wasn't alive when it was that way. When she walked near the entrance, she was stopped by a man in a suit wearing a mask. This surprised her a little bit, why was he wearing a mask?  
“I am sorry ma’am, but we are not open at the moment.” The man said staring at Holly’s blue eyes. She looked at his blue eyes which were the only part of his face she could see. He sounded young, probably around her age.  
“Mr House sent me to give a message to your boss.” Holly said with a look of power, she felt more confident after she went to The Tops, like she wasn’t the only person in New Vegas who wasn’t a complete douche, he sighed and let her walk into the hotel. When she entered, she looked at the black marble which the floor was made out of, it was nothing less than beautiful. She walked over towards the reception area, where a man in a tux stood. He looked over, over fifty, she wondered how he even survived the wasteland.  
“Who let you in?” The old man asked with a stern voice.  
“I have to deliver a note to your boss.” Holly responded with a smile on her face. He just stared at her with a look of annoyance.  
“She’s busy, give it to me.” He responded, he started reaching his hand towards the note, but Holly resisted him from taking it.  
“I’m sorry, but Mr House said that only your boss should see this.” Holly said while moving away from him, to make sure he didn’t take the note. He sighed and pointed to a door on the left. Before she could say thank you, he just pointed to the door, showing he did not want to speak to young Holly. 

When Holly entered, she saw an older woman with jet black hair sitting in a chair reading a book. She walked over to the woman, feeling a little nervous of how rude the guy was. The lady laid down her book on her lap and smiled at Holly.  
“Oh hello, can I help you?” The woman said with a grin on her face.  
“Oh yes, are you the owner?” Holly asked. The woman laid the book she was reading down on a table which was near where she was sitting, she stood up and approached Holly.  
“I am, but you can call me Marjorie.” Marjorie said while smiling. She shook Holly’s hand,, and Holly smiled back at the nice woman.  
“Well, here you go. It was a pleasure to meet you… Marjorie.” Holly said while handing the last envelope to Marjorie. She smiled and took the envelope.  
“Thank you, dear.” Marjorie responded before walking Holly to the entrance of the casino.

Holly began walking back to the Lucky 38, this is the most she has done outside in forever, it made her happy to be able to just freely again. And she knew it was her chance, to find someone who loves her for her.


	2. The American Dream to an American Horror Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr House throws a party to welcome the newcomers, when Holly is there, she learns to not trust anyone in New Vegas. But it's already too late for Holly.

She slowly opened her hotel door, she lived in Room 245, the fourth floor, of the Lucky 38. There she was, in her childhood room, and her current room. She took her hat off and placed it on her desk. She lit and candle which was her only light source, and sat down at her desk. She opened the shelf of her wooden desk and took out her diary, which was brand new. She had over fifteen diaries, all with her age on the cover. She changed diaries every birthday, to see how she changed as she grew up. She slowly opened the fresh new page, she grabbed a pencil and began to write.

Dear diary,

I am officially nineteen, ever since last night on my birthday. Today is one of the best days I have ever had in my life, the newcomers finally arrived! Mr House named them the ‘Three Families’, put I just call them the newcomers, because well, they are. Mr House sent me on a wild goose chase and ordered me to five letters to the three bosses of the families, which was an absolute nightmare. Firstly, there was Omertaos.

Their leader was some asshole named Nero, he was nothing less than rude. When I came to give him the letter, his right hand man, Big Sal pulled a gun on me. After Nero finally told the ass to put the gun down, he grabbed the letter and told me to get out. 

Next, the Chairmen. This actually wasn’t too bad. I met a guy named Swank, and let me tell you, he is just the best. He was kind and didn’t even resist me for giving the note to his boss. Benny on the other hand, seemed like a player. He was saying how he thought Swank sent me to have sex with him or something like that, disgusting. When I gave him the note, he just gave me a bottlecap and sent me on my merry way. Not complaining I have a cap, but what am I going to do with it? There is no trader in New Vegas, just Mr House and his women. 

And lastly, The White Glove Society. Their workers wore masks, which was creepy. When I went to ask some old man where their boss was, he was a total asshole about it and when I finally convinced him to let me see his boss, he just gave me a stare of ‘you filthy bitch’. 

But seriously, I am starting to really like this all. Even though everyone but the Chairmen are assholes, Swank seriously made me feel something I never felt before. Love. And I am eternally thankful for that.

Sincerely,   
Holly.

When she closed her diary, she sighed. She knew there would be more drama with all of these new people. They all came from different backgrounds, probably not raised by a then nineteen year old Mr House. She put her diary back on her desk and laid on her bed. She began to think of Swank, he was so nice to her, she loved having a friend. Suddenly, a knock was heard. She began to sit up and looked at her wooden door.  
“It’s Mr House.” Mr House said. She sighed, she really didn’t want to see him, she was too busy taking in everything that happened that day. She walked towards her door and opened it to see Mr House, smirking at her, as usual. “May I come in?” Mr House asked, she nodded while looking into his eyes. She moved aside to let him inside, he looked around her room, he hadn’t been inside her room in years, she usually came to him. He sat on the edge of her bed, she still stood and stared at him. She turned to close her door and then walked over to Mr House and took a seat next to him. “Firstly, I want to thank you for delivering those notes to three families.” Mr House said while still smirking at Holly.   
“You’re welcome sir.” Holly responded, she looked deep into Mr Houses eyes. He had never been this way to her, thankful for her. It confused Holly.  
“Now, I wanted to tell you about an upcoming event.” Mr House said while he began looking around Holly’s room.  
“Oh?” Holly asked while tilting her head to get a better view of Mr House’s face.   
“Yes, we are hosting an event at the Lucky 38’s ballroom. A little welcoming party for the three families.” He responded, she looked back at Holly and began to look at her chest. Holly began to feel nervous, what was he doing? He never looked at her chest, why now?  
“What time?” Holly asked, Mr House shifted his gaze back at her blue eyes.   
“It starts at six, and ends at twelve.” Mr House responded, still looking into Holly’s eyes.   
“Okay, thank you for telling me sir, is Jane and Marilyn going?” Holly asked. He gave a slight chuckle at her comment.  
“Well, not exactly, I am bringing you as my date.” Mr House responded, Holly’s eyes opened wide. What was he doing? This shocked her, why was Mr House bringing her as his date? He probably felt nothing for Holly.  
“I see, may I ask why?” She asked giving Mr House a look of confusion.   
“Why not? You are classy, Marilyn and Jane… They are a little too outgoing for my liking, but you Holly, you are perfect for this event” He responded giving her a look of happiness. She felt flattered by Mr House’s comment, she never knew he thought she was ‘classy’. “Now, I must go. But please do find something nice to wear.” Mr House said before standing up and heading towards the door. When he opened the door, Holly finally was able to say something.  
“Thank you.” Holly blurted out, Mr House turned to look at Holly, a smirk arose from his face.  
“You are welcome.” Mr House said before leaving her alone, closing the door behind him. She sighed and laid on her bed again, she smiled and began to laugh. She was never this happy with her life, she always wanted to impress Mr House, little did she know he already thought highly of her. She closed her eyes, and thought of how beautiful the ballroom of the Lucky 38 would be. 

She bright light hit her face, she slowly opened her eyes and looked over towards her window which showed the Mojave Desert. She suddenly thought of what time it was, she grabbed her watch which laid on her side table.   
“Shit!” She yelled getting up and running towards her bathroom, the time read four, she couldn’t believe she slept in for that long! 

 

Arm in arm with Mr House, Holly walked down the hallway of the Lucky 38 casino with Mr House, to the ballroom. The dress she wore was a gift for her when she turned sixteen, but she never wore it, mostly because there was never an occasion to wear it. But finally, she was able to wear the beautiful dress. He slowly opened the doors to the ballroom, to reveal a beautiful and large ballroom, filled to the brim with guests, mostly the three families. Mr House looked at his beautiful date, who looked in amazement at the beautiful ballroom.  
“Do you like it?” He asked giving her a smirk, he already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear her say it for herself.  
“Oh why, yes!” She responded giving Mr House a warm smile. When they began walking in, they were greeted by Benny and Swank. Swank looked at Holly with lust in his eyes, and jealousy. Holly smiled at Swank, who gave a smirk to her before looking at Mr House.  
“Nice place you got here Mr House, cozy.” Benny said while giving Mr House a smirk. Mr House chuckled under his breath and looked Benny in his brown eyes.  
“What can I say, when I do something, I do like to go all out.” Mr House responded, now looking at Holly who was looking at Swank. He nudged her and Holly turned to Mr House, who looked annoyed by her.  
“Well, are you going to answer his question?” Mr House asked with a slight impatience in his voice. She looked at Benny, who was smiling and awaiting an answer from the young Holly.  
“Oh, can you say that again? I apologize, long day.” Holly asked giving Benny a warm smile. Mr House sighed, knowing how late she slept in. Benny gave a slight chuckle and Swank just gave a slight smile at Holly.  
“Who hasn’t here in New Vegas, I asked how long you’ve been with Mr House.” Benny asked giving Holly a look of ‘you must be really dumb’, Mr House gave Holly a smirk, like it was funny how Benny thought they were married. Swank seemed a little angry at the fact that he thought she was married, but kept quiet.  
“Oh, I’m not married to Mr House. I just attended the party with him.” Holly responded, she looked at Swank who seemed relieved at the fact that she was single. Benny looked at Swank, who was looking at Holly and gave a slight chuckle.   
“Got it, well I gotta go socialize with those other families Mr House let in. Not very exciting.” Benny said giving Holly a smirk.   
“As if I am not standing right here.” Mr House responded giving a slight chuckle. 

After a little bit of walking around and socializing with people, Mr House sent Holly to do something else while he talked to someone. Holly walked towards the buffet, it was beautiful. Mr House really went all out for this, something she wasn’t used to. As she was gazing at the food, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Nero. He was now giving her a smirk, this frightened her after how he acted when she gave him the envelope.  
“Oh, hello.” Holly said, looking into Nero’s dark eyes.  
“Hello, Holly is it?” Nero asked, still smirking at Holly.  
“Yes, and you are Nero?” She asked, now smiling at Nero, trying to be nice.  
“That’s right, I wanted to apologize for my friend Big Sal, he never knows how to act around women.” Nero said, now with a voice of comfort, which soothed Holly.   
“Oh, it’s okay. I suppose you were just being cautious, I was a stranger afterall.” Holly responded, she really wanted to say her actual feelings, but to please Mr House, she just acted like she didn’t care. Nero gave her a smirk, he put his hand on her shoulder.   
“I’m happy you understand, I was afraid you wouldn’t.” Nero responded, now stroking her soft blonde hair. She felt something weird inside of her, lust. This confused her, a man who was going to let his friend kill her, now coming onto her. “Can I get you something to drink?” Nero asked, now leaning against the buffet next to Holly.   
“Oh, that would be lovely!” Holly responded, giving him an even warmer smile.   
“I know something you’ll like, trust me?” He asked, now standing straight up again. Holly gave a slight chuckle and tilted her head.  
“Sure.” She responded, he smiled and walked towards the bar, leaving Holly alone. She saw him ordering something, and saw Big Sal standing right next to Nero, both of them were talking. Big Sal looked back to see Holly, he gave a slight smirk before looking back at Nero. When Nero came back, he was holding a glass of vodka. She took the glass, and looked at the liquid.  
“Ever had vodka?” He asked, looking at her.  
“No.” She responded, she decided to take a sip of the vodka, she began coughing immediately. Nero chuckled and padded Holly’s back. When she stopped coughing, she took another sip, to impress Nero. Holly gave a smile to Nero, and Nero returned one back. 

She didn’t remember much after that, she remembered hearing the loud ballroom music and following Nero and Big Sal to the Gommorah. She remembered being in a living room and taking shots. She remembered putting a needle in her arm and gasping in shock. She remembered kissing Nero on the mouth, a long kiss too, she remembered him running his hand up and down her legs. She remembered Big Sal kissing her neck, and her moaning in pleasure and Nero watching with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, she woke up. She was in a bed, a bed with red covers. Her dress was ripped near her legs, she gasped in shock to see hickeys on her leg. She began to look around the room, no one was in there. She stood up and began walking towards the door, when she came near it, she heard talking.  
“Now all we gotta do now is demand more.” Nero said, Holly put her ear up to the door to hear better.  
“And then we give him back his whore?” Big Sal asked, Holly gasped in shock, they sounded so different, they sounded evil. She felt tears rushing down her eyes, she lost her innocence, and was manipulated. She thought of how to run out of there, just running past them and out the exit. She couldn’t wait to see Mr House killing each one of them, and how much he would sympathize with Holly. She slowly opened the door and looked down the stairs, being as quiet as possible. She saw Nero and Big Sal sitting down on a couch, talking about her. She suddenly bolted towards the door, she heard Nero and Big Sal standing up and running after her. She ran down the hotel’s hallway, not thinking of where to go. She started pushing the button for the elevator, hearing Nero and Big Sal coming closer and closer to her. The elevator door slowly opened, she jumped inside of it and pressed the casino level button. As the doors shut, she saw Nero and Big Sal running towards the elevator. When the doors finally shut and she began going down, she started to sob. She felt disgusting, she cried in pain as she felt her vagina burn from pain. When the doors finally opened, she wiped away her tears and ran towards the doors.   
“Get her!” Nero yelled, opening the doors which led to the stairs, the guards at the casino began to dart towards Holly. Holly screamed in terror when one of the men grabbed her, he tightly grabbed her hand, and began laughing. She screamed in terror and begged him to stop, suddenly, Nero walked up. “And where do you think you’re going?” Nero asked with a smirk on his face.


	3. The Once Innocent Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly has been taken captive by the Omertas, and now she has to find a way out of New Vegas.

"What do you from me?!" Holly asked with tears rushing down her face. She saw Big Sal running up behind Nero, he was out of breath after running down the stairs chasing Holly.  
"It's not what we want from you, it's what we want from Mr House." Nero responded, now smirking at Holly.  
"Then why are you talking with me? Shouldn't it be Mr House, then?" Holly asked, Nero seemed annoyed. The man who had held Holly down was now forcing her to the elevator, Holly was begging Nero to let her go, who was watching Holly get dragged. W

When they entered Nero's suite, the man threw Holly on the couch and Nero, Big Sal, and another man sat down on the opposite side of her. Holly looked up at them, they were all smirking, obviously finding it funny.  
"What do you want?!" Holly asked again, now with anger in her voice.  
"Power." Nero responded, Holly gave him a confused look. She felt anger inside of her of how ungrateful these men were. "The power where we decide what comes in and out of New Vegas." Nero said, Holly stopped crying, now she was just angry.  
"What isn't coming into New Vegas that you want so bad?" Holly asked, Nero seemed annoyed of how much she was talking.  
"None of your damn business, now go upstairs." Nero said, standing up and pointing towards the bedroom door which Holly was once in. Holly got up and walked to the bedroom, not looking back. 

When she entered, she felt hopeless. She hoped she would never see that disgusting room again, but there she was. She walked over to the bed and looked at the blood stains. She knew it was hers, she just knew. She laid on the bed and stuffed her face into a pillow and sobbed.

After what felt like an eternity of crying, she heard a door open. She looked up from the pillow to see Nero. She wiped away her tears and looked at Nero.   
"Get up." Nero ordered, Holly stood up and walked over to him. "Turn around." Nero ordered. She obeyed and turned around. She felt him ripping off the remaining pieces of her dress, she knew he was going to rape her. Now naked, she turned around to look at Nero. He pointed towards the bathroom, this surprised Holly.  
"You aren't going to...?" Holly asked, she refused to use the r word. He sighed in annoyance.   
"You smell like shit, go." He said with more of an annoyed voice. Holly walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower.

When she finished her shower and combed her hair with a comb she found, she walked back into the bedroom. She found a light blue dress which laid on the bed. She put it on and walked downstairs where Nero was. He turned to her and examined her.  
"Hungry?" He asked. Holly nodded. "Good, cause we're gonna go to a dinner." He responded, he grabbed Holly's arm and guided her to the elevator.

When they entered a huge dining room, the only thing Holly could smell was cigars, alcohol, and sex. She saw women who barely wore anything giving lap dances to some men. Holly took a seat next to Nero, who was too busy talking to some other men. Holly looked down and tried to think of peaceful things. When she looked up, she saw Janice looking at her, with sympathy in her eyes. Janice smiled at Holly, who just looked back down. She felt someone looking at her, when Holly looked to see who it was, it was one of the women giving a lap dance. The woman gave her a look of disgust before walking over to Nero and giving him a lap dance. Holly rolled her eyes in disgust and began to eat her steak. It tasted horrible, but she was too hungry to complain. 

Holly sat on the couch in Nero's suite, all she could hear is that woman moaning loudly. Nero had taken the woman upstairs to have sex. Holly knew every moan that woman made was fake. Holly sighed in annoyance and laid her head down on a pillow which was on the couch. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise. 

When she woke up, she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked over to see Nero, when Nero saw her, he just stared. Holly sighed, she knew she had to get out of there.  
"So, what happens if Mr House doesn't agree?" Holly asked looking up at the ceiling.  
"Isn't it obvious? You die." He responded, looking at Holly. "We're giving him a week to respond, if he doesn't respond or do anything in a week, you die. It's already been a day, not looking to hopeful, love." He responded, Holly looked back at him, he was right, it wasn't looking to hopeful.  
"Where are you from?" Holly asked, trying to become close with him, and hopefully he would let her go. He looked at her, confused by her question.  
"Why do you care?" He asked, Holly sighed.  
"You're probably the last person I will ever meet, just trying to get to know that last person." Holly responded, he smirked at Holly, impressed by her answer.  
"My dad used to run the Omertas, after his death, I was put in charge. We only have one rule, don't betray the family, we used to kill travelers who came to our camp and rape their women." Nero responded, Holly was shocked, based on her facial expression.  
"I don't know where I'm from, Mr House has raised me since I was an infant." Holly responded, Nero just stared at her. Suddenly, he seemed to grow angry. He stood up and looked at Holly.  
"Wait, are you even married to Mr House?" He asked, with anger in his voice. Holly shook her head, he began to curse. He left the suite and told Holly to stay there. Holly knew it was her time to escape, she ran towards a window that was in the suite and tried to open it. The window was locked, Holly rushed over and grabbed a chair she had found in the suite and smashed the window open. The fresh air ran through the suite, Holly climbed to the fire escape which was outside the window. She saw the Gommorah's lights shining, she saw people walking the streets and talking. Before she could climb down the ladder which was attached to the fire escape, she felt the fire escape breaking. She began to panic, if it fell, she would die. It was around fifty feet from the ground. Holly began to panic, she looked down to see a bush. Without thinking, she jumped down to the bush. As she fell, she heard the fire escape falling. She heard people gasping and some screaming. She fell into the bush, and everything went dark. Holly knew that she was going to die, so when everything went black, she wasn't scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTENSE! Sorry if the chapter was short :/


	4. The Mojave Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Holly was able to escape the Gommorah and it's monster of an owner, she goes to the last person in New Vegas she can trust, can he help her escape Nero and New Vegas alive?

Holly slowly opened her eyes, she felt the leaves touching her skin, she heard people rushing over. She slowly stood up, her vision was blur and everything hurt. She was in front of the Gommorah hotel, the guards of the Gommorah didn't seem to recognize it was Holly. Before anyone could as Holly if she was okay, Holly began limping towards The Tops. She heard people whispering to each other, confused of what just happened.  
"What the fuck?! Get her!" Nero yelled. Holly turned around to see Nero looking out the window she had jumped out of, Holly began to run with the remaining strength she had. She pushed her body against the doors of The Tops, when she entered everyone was staring at Holly.

Swank and Benny rushed over to Holly, confused of what was going on.  
"Holly?" Benny asked, Holly ran over to Swank, who stood there in shock. Benny stared at Holly who seemed like she had just seen something mortifying. She was covered in dirt and bruises were all over her body.  
"What happened to you?" Swank asked, putting his arm on Holly's shoulder. She pushed his arm off and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
"Not here! We need to talk somewhere else, somewhere safe." Holly whispered. Swank gave her a confused expression before sighing, he looked over at Benny who nodded at him. Swank took Holly to a storage room, when they entered Holly sat down on a metal chair while Swank stood and stared at Holly. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Swank asked, Holly looked at Swank, tears rushing down her face.  
"I... I... I was kidnapped! By that guy Nero, he wanted some sort of power and he thought by taking me he could get some from Mr House. He began to freak out when I told him I wasn't Mr House's wife and only worked for him. That's when I escaped the Gommorah, I jumped out a window and came to The Tops, hoping you could help me... You're the last person I can trust." Holly said, she stopped crying and just looked at Swank, he seemed confused and shocked of what she had just said, but kept a stern face.  
"Wait you're telling me you jumped out the window and just walked on over her to see me?" Swank asked, Holly became annoyed by his questions, she just wanted him to help her. "I'm only second in power here, Mr House was the one you should have went to, he can probably take care of Nero and his men. But me? Nah, we just work for Mr House..." Swank said. He really did want to kill Nero, but he had nothing in his power to.  
"Mr House didn't care! He didn't respond to their offer! He just left me to die!" Holly responded, Swank still stood their confused.  
"How do you know? It's only been one day, he might have been thinking of a way to get you out..." Swank asked.  
"Listen, I didn't have time to think about that! You're the only person I can trust in New Vegas, don't you see?" Holly responded, Swank sighed and walked over to Holly.  
"Listen kid, I'm no saint. But I still got a heart... I just don't know..." Swank said, Holly stood up, they were only inches away from each other. After a second of looking into each other's eyes, Holly locked lips with Swank. She grabbed him by his head and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were soft, unlike what she remembered of Nero's lips. When she let go of Swank, he stood there in shock.  
"Swank, I need you..." Holly said, Swank eyes were still wide, shocked of what she had done.  
"Okay, I'll do my best..." He responded, Holly pulled him into another kiss, which he gladly accepted. 

Holly and Swank sat on the couch of his room, they hadn't talked after that kiss, he just took her up to his room. Holly heard the faint sound of music from the outside, which made her even more nervous. She looked at Swank, who had his face in his hands. She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He looked up at Holly, Holly gave a slight smile to him, which he returned. He kissed her softly, she was happy he had the same feelings she had for him, when the kiss ended, they just looked into each other's eyes.  
"I'm gonna be honest, I never really felt this way before... I'm kinda used to one night stands and that kind of stuff..." Swank said now smirking at Holly, Holly rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah well, this is my first time doing anything with a boy." Holly responded, Swank gave a slight chuckle. He was happy he was the first, but shocked Mr House never tried anything with her.

"Uh so, should I show you to my bed?" Swank asked, Holly thought of the first thing that came to her mind, sex.  
"Well, I haven't done it before so you'll need to be slow." Holly said, Swank gave a slight chuckle.  
"I mean okay, but I have no idea how you survived without it." Swank responded, this confused Holly. Did it really feel that good?  
"Well, I've never had a good enough man to have sex with." Holly responded, Swank's eyes widened, then he began to laugh. "What?" Holly asked, she was so confused, was he mocking her?  
"I was not talking about sex, I was gonna let you sleep in my bed for the night!" Swank responded, Holly blushed in embarrassment, then she began to laugh with him. They laughed for a couple of minutes before just staring at each other. "Were you actually gonna have sex with me?" Swank asked, Holly blushed again, how was she supposed to answer that?!  
"Uh well, you know..." Holly whispered, she really just wanted to hide under her blanket and forget everything.  
"I'll stop... You can sleep in my bed for the night, I'll sleep on the couch." Swank responded, Holly looked up at Swank. She never met someone as selfless as him, she loved him for that.  
"Are you sure?" Holly asked, Swank smirked.  
"What kind of man would I be to let a girl sleep on a couch?" He responded, this warmed Holly's heart. He still had old world beliefs, just like Mr House, but actually a good person.  
"Thanks..." Holly said, Holly smiled at Swank who smiled back. 

Swank guided Holly to his bedroom and she climbed into his bed. Before he left, he looked at Holly.  
"Night, Holly." Swank said before shutting his bedroom door. Holly never felt this at home in her life, she always felt like she was missing something in her life, this was it. She began to close her eyes, she never felt so peaceful.

She slowly opened her eyes, there stood Nero with other men with guns.   
"Did you really think you could escape?" He asked, there stood behind him was Swank who was laughing at her. Holly cried as Nero grabbed her and began tear off her dress.

Suddenly, Holly sprang out of bed. It was a dream... Holly began to weep, she felt as if Nero was really there. She knew he was only a few miles away, and if someone told him, he could get Holly. She got out of Swank's bed and walked to the living room. Swank was sleeping on the couch, Holly didn't want to wake him, but before she could say anything he opened his eyes. He looked at Holly, who was staring at him with fear in her eyes.  
"You okay?" Swank asked, he began to sit up to get a better view of Holly.  
"Swank, can you sleep with me?" Holly asked, Swank's eyes widened. He was baffled, it was so random. "No! Not like that... I mean like, you know... Sleep with me..." Holly said, Swank sighed and walked over to Holly.  
"Uh, if you want..." Swank said, Holly and Swank walked back into his bedroom. He laid on the left and she laid on the right, they didn't talk, they just laid there. Holly looked over at Swank, who was looking at the ceiling. He looked at Holly, he didn't know what to do.  
"Thanks for everything..." Holly said, Swank smiled at Holly.  
"Yeah." He responded, Holly leaned her head against his. This shocked him, but he liked it. They both closed their eyes and drifted off. Holly and Swank both never felt like this in their life, happy.  
"


	5. In With The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her bonding with Swank, he decides to do something that he knows will break her heart.

Holly slowly opened her eyes, she felt the bright light hitting her eyes. She was still laying her head on Swank, she began to look up at Swank who was looking straight forward with a smirk on his face. When he noticed Holly had awoken, he looked down at her and smiled.  
"I didn't want to wake you." Swank said before giving holly a kiss on the head. She smiled at the kiss and returned the gesture with a kiss on the lips.  
"I want to do that all over again." Holly said, leaning her head against Swank's. He sighed, he had a worried look on his face. Holly raised her head a little and looked at Swank. "What? What is it?" Holly asked. Swank sighed and began stroking holly's hair.  
"Nothing, just go wait for me in the dining room." Swank said before getting out of bed. She began to sit up, she knew something was wrong with Swank, but she didn't know what. 

She sat in the dining room,waiting for Swank. She looked out the window to see people walking the streets of new vegas. She was happy for those people, worry free people. Unlike holly. She have forgotten the threat of Nero, swank's affection had blinded her worries. She heard someone walk into the dining room, she looked up to see Swank. He took a seat next to her and smiled. Holly gave a slight smile back, still confused. He handed holly a card, it had a red bridge on it, buildings and white letters that read 'San fransisco'. Holly didn't understand why he would hand this to her, she looked back up to swank, who seemed sad.  
"What is this?" Holly asked, thoughts ran through her head of possible explinations, but she stayed hopeful.  
"You're new home." Swank responded, he took his gaze off of holly, obviously he didn't want to tell her. Holly gave him a confused expression, tilting her head so he could see her.  
"What?" Holly simply asked, that is all she could say. She was obviously in shock and frightened by swank's words.  
"Nero won't look for you there, trust me." Swank said, looking out the window. Holly felt her eyes watering up.  
"Did last night mean nothing to you?" Holly asked, she didn't know what to say. She was heartbroken. He looked back at Holly, with disbelief in his eyes.  
"Of course it meant something! If it didn't I wouldn't be sending you there!" He said, raising his voice at Holly. Holly began to sob, she stood up and began walking towards the hotel door. She heard swank running after her, but she refused to look back. "Wait! Where are you going?" Swank asked while chasing after Holly. Before holly could reach for the doorknob, he grabbed her hand. she looked at him, tears in her soft eyes.  
"Let go of me" holly demanded, she tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was too strong.  
"Holly, stop this!" Swank demanded back, she stopped struggling and just stared at swank.  
"Why are you sending me there? I don't even know where it is, plus I have no survival skills, I'll die out there!" Holly said.  
"It's in California. I'm sending you there because of Nero. He's gonna kill you or worse if he finds you! And don't worry, I got someone to escort you to California." He said. Holly was still confused, she didn't understand why he was doing this to her.  
"Why aren't you coming?" Holly asked in a smaller voice.  
"If we both just vanish, they'll think something is going on." Swank responded. Holly sighed, he was right even though he wished he wasn't.  
"Why San Fransisco?" Holly asked.  
"My brother lives up there, tell him I sent you. He will help you out." Swank said, he handed Holly a map of San Fransisco. It was hand drawn, it was an x which was where his brother was.  
"So where is this escort?" Holly asked, while examining the map.  
"Freeside." Swank responded, looking at Holly.  
"How far is that?" Holly asked putting the map in her pocket and looking back at swank. He seemed confused by her question.  
"You've never heard of free side? It's right outside new vegas, it's a shit hole, but it's affordable." Swank responded. Holly never knew people were even near her, besides mr house of course.

"Mr House almost never let me leave the Lucky 38, and when he did, it was when you all came. Holly was sightly embarrassed with her lack of knowledge of the outside world, but swank on the other hand, began to grow even more worried.  
"Just keep your head down and let me do the talking." Swank responded, Swank's response warmed Holly's heart because of how much we cared for holly.  
"When should we leave?" Holly asked.  
"Now would be best, but if you needed time before we go, I understand." Swank responded, holly sighed, she wanted nothing more than to run under her blanket and cry like a baby, but she wanted to appear strong for Swank.  
"Now." Holly demanded with her best poker face. Swank seemed shocked by her answer, holly just smirked at his facial expression.  
"Okay, then let's head out..." swank responded, he let go of Holly's hand and she opened the door. Together, they walked down the halls of The Tops.

As they began to approach the door which led to Freeside and was the exit of New Vegas, holly grabbed Swank's arm, he turned around to look at Holly. She didn't say anything, she just looked up at the Lucky 38. She looked up at her once occupied room, now just a memory. She sighed and looked back at Swank who was looking at her.  
"Let's go." Holly firmly said, she gripped his hand tightly as they exited New Vegas.

They walked down the streets of Freeside. Holly looked down the entire time as Swank guided her through the streets. They approached a building, Swank with his other hand, knocked on the metal door. But to no avail, swank sighed. He banged on it harder and began to speak.  
"Open the damn door, I got your girl!" Swank demanded. Holly was not listening, she was too busy looking at the ground. Suddenly, the door opened, Swank gave the man a look of 'took your time', holly looked up at the man. He was around 5'7, hazel eyes and light brown hair. He stepped back so her and Swank could enter.

The building was smaller than holly expected, there was a table which had guns on it, and a chair. A small light hanging above the table. It was complete silence until the man spoke up.  
"You didn't say it was a girl." The man said, while he examined Holly.  
"I said it at the door." Swank responded back while crossing his arms.  
"Oops." The man responded, he walked over to Holly and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "What is your name, girl?" He demanded.

"H.H.Holly.." Holly stuttered, he raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not impressed by he studdering. He looked back over at Swank, who seemed jealous of how close they were to each other.  
"I'm only doing this cause I owe you, otherwise I'd tell you to get the hell out." The man said, swank smirked at the man and walked over to holly.  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked, stroking her soft hair. Obviously to show the man Hollys his.  
"I think so..." holly said as she looked back down. Swank stared walking towards the exit, before he could leave, holly lifted her head up.  
"Wait." Holly said before running over to swank and kissing him. The kiss lasted for a while 20 seconds before they just stared at each other. "Promise I'll see you again." Holly said, looking into swank' eyes.  
"I can't promise that, I can promise that I will remember you though." Swank responded before kissing her on the cheek. He opened the door, looking at holly one last time. Then he left.

Holly sighed, she'd never felt this sad in her entire life. She looked back at the man who seemed annoyed by how long the kiss lasted.

"What's your name?" Holly asked, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"None of your business, you call me sir." He responded. Holly rolled her eyes back and watched him pick up the guns which laid on the table. "Do you know how to shoot?" He asked, he looked back at holly who was looking at the guns.  
"No." She responded, he sighed and picked up the gun.   
"Good." He responded, he opened the metal door and they walked down the streets of Freeside.   
"Dont eye anyone, and they'll leave you alone." He said as he walked.   
"Who?" Holly aksed, following close behind him.  
"everyone." He responded, they reached the gates of Freeside. Without thinking, he opened the gates. 

The Mojave Desert, something holly has never been in before. All waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had to write this on my phone and it doesn't have auto correct. Sorry for the mistakes!!


	6. Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly thinks the man and Nero are her only problem, well she is far from wrong.

She tried to keep up with the man, he was fast, faster than young holly. They didn't talk for four hours, they had set up camp near the water. The man was too busy not to see what holly was doing. Holly began to walk towards a lake which was near the camp, she looked at the dirty water. When the man looked back up and didn't see holly, he began to search for her. When he found her, he was angry.  
"What are you doing?" He asked while grabbing Holly's shoulder and turning her to meet his gaze.  
"I...I... I wanted to look at the lake!" Holly responded, the man looked confused.  
"A lake? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. Holly began to cry, he was even more confused.  
"I... I'm scared! I wanted to appear strong for you but... I cant't! I lost everything, and I am supposed to be okay with it?!" Holly blurted out while crying. He didn't seem to flinch, he just pulled holly into his chest. This surprised holly, he didn't think he would be so remorseful. When he finally let go of her, they took a seat by the lake and just stared. Holly began to wipe her tears away. "I-" holly began to say before he interrupted her.  
"It was nothing, go to bed." He responded, not looking at holly. Holly was confused by his sudden mood change, but stood up and walked over to the pillow on the floor. She soon fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of the man packing. She opened her eyes and the man looked at her. "Time to get up." He demanded. Holly sighed and began to get up. She grabbed the pillow on the floor and placed it in the backpack and they walked. The next day, the got into a fight about Holly carrying a gun. He ended up winning. After that, she was never allowed to carry any sort of weapon. The third day, was one of the worst. The man had been had been taking a bathroom break, leaving Holly alone. She decided to make a run for home, when she was running, a radscorpion had found her and she was forced to return. The man ended up killing the radscoripion but after that she was forced to have a rope around her hands so she couldn't escape. One the fourth day, they were near California. They had set up camp near the border of California and decided to wait one more day before entering California. Holly had been stuck in the tent, hands tied, like the other night. The man was busy keeping watch, to help Holly eat. She sighed, she wanted nothing more than to go back home. She thought about everything in her life, from her first memory, to her last in New Vegas. She wondered what happened to Swank, and did he ever think about Holly. Suddenly, she heard talking. She heard a voice that didn't sound like the man, deeper. She tried to peer out the tent, but saw nothing. She heard multiple people talking, suddenly the someone entered the tent. He was wearing a dog head, and glasses. When he saw Holly, he smirked. He was wearing armor that reminded Holly of Ancient Rome and what they used to wear. "I see Nathan has been keeping busy." The man said before walking up to where Holly was. He lifted her head to look at his, Holly looked at him with fear written all over her. "What is your name, woman?" "Holly..." Holly said with a low voice, she had no idea who this man was, and who was Nathan? "I can see why he fucks you, you are quite beautiful..." The man said while smirking at Holly. This disgusted Holly, did he really think the man and her fucked? Suddenly, another man which wore the same armor as the other man entered the tent. The man turned around to look at the other man, letting go of Holly's face. "We have captured Nathan, we can leave now." The other man said peering over at Holly. The man stepped in front of the other man blocking his view, as if he only wanted himself to see Holly. "Good, let us go." The man said before turning back to Holly. He began to untie her hands, when she was finally untied, he pulled out his gun. Holly thought he was going to kill her right then and there, but he just pointed it at her and motioned her to get up. The began walking out of the tent, the man holding his gun at Holly's head. Holly could see Nathan tied up just like she had been and two men watching him. "Head out!" The man with the gun to Holly's head demanded, the other men began to push Nathan to walk. Holly guessed the man with the gun was in charge, but was too afraid to ask. After hours of walking, they had finally reached another camp. This one was much fuller, probably twenty people staying there. There was a cage which had people in it, all looked weak, they had collars around their neck. Holly looked over at them in sympathy, she looked over at a kid, not older than ten, huddled up to his mother, who was running her fingers through his knotted hair. When they finally stopped, a man who came out of one of tents put one of the collars on Holly and Nathan. The collar had a red button on it, which blinked. "If you try to run, the collar will explode, blasting your head. And if you do not want that, follow our rules." The man which had the gun to Holly's head said. Another man pushed Holly and Nathan towards the cage, Holly looked back to see the man who had the gun to her smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! :D


End file.
